GravePainters
by DjCartoonist14
Summary: Its how Xibalba and La Muerte first met when they were kids. (Rated T) fluff all the way. I also edited the story a little bit so yep. Hopefully it goes well Please review No flames please
1. Chapter 1

(A/N

Guest chapter 1 . 15h ago

The story is good but I felt u should have continued more w/ them when they were teens. Like when they went on dates and the many times Xibalba had to hide from La Muerte's dad

Well I guess I should do this as a redo so here you go :)

La Muerte POV

I sat at the edge of the church bell tower, all alone I really don't have any friends. My father is the ruler of the land of the remember, which mean I'm the princess of the land of the remember or I don't know. He also told me that there is another ruler, though she rules the land of the forgotten and I think she has a son. I don't know him, I don't know what he looks like, or what his name really is. Though, I am very curious about him, but my father said to stay away from him because he is a bad god, he only told me that he is made out of tar and gross things. I really am not gross about it, some creatures and things are created differently. As for my father and me, we are sugar skulls, not that its much of a big of a deal anyways. He's over 1,000 years old and I just turned 15 years old.

I'm just sitting around on the bell tower, watching the humans put offerings and candles on the alter of their love ones, my father right now is celebrating Dias Los Muertos in the land of the remember. I really don't feel like partying at the moment. Then something caught my eye, a shadow rush through the grave yard and made most of the candles go out. I decide to follow it and relight the candles as I follow it. I ran and ran until I stopped in an alley to catch my breath.

" I guess I lost the shadow... Oh well," I sigh to myself as I turned around to exit. As I was about to leave I bumped into a person, I landed onto the hard dirt ground. "Hey watch where you going! And quit following me sissy girl!," the boy yelled at me. He looked a bit as if he is made out of tar and gross things, he has wings too,and a small crown on top if his head, he look as if he is 16 years old. Then I realized what he had said to me " HEY! Who you calling a sissy girl you big fat jerk!," I yelled back as I got up and brush the dirt off my dress. "Hey that's no way to talk to me, Xibalba the prince of The Land of the Forgotten!," he yelled back with pride. "Well that's no way to treat me! La Muerte! the princess of The Land of the Remember!," I yelled back. He gave me a curious look and I just realized who he said he was, Xibalba, my father told me to stay away from him. I ran off without even thinking to where. "HEY COME BACK IM SORRY!," he yelled out as he chases me. I I went back to the church bell hoping that he wouldn't find me. I sat down and hugged my knees, I'm trying to process of what had just happened, he looks so strange yet-

I cut off my thoughts and I looked down and around to see if he's anywhere around here. " I think I lost him," I said to my self as I relaxed and try to calm myself down. "I think not," a voice from behind me, and I felt hands on my shoulders. I try to get up to run but he kept me down. "LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!," I said as I tried to kicked him and punch him. He then (some how) got on top of me and pinned my shoulders down. I try to push him off with my hand but I soon grew tired. " I said I'm sorry, why did you run off?," he asked. "Because I wanted to, now, LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!," I said trying to break free but he kept me down. "No unless, if I let you go will you still stay here?," he ask, I looked into his eyes I had just realized that he has Red skulls for pupils, I was so lost into his eye, I really love his eyes.

"Okay," I replied with a hint of frustration in my voice.

"Promise?," he asked as his face got closer to mines. I blushed pink,. "Yes I promise," I replied and he got off of me. I sat up and asked," ,What do you want?". "I wanna make a little wager," he said. Oh how I love wagers, I always win. "Alright," I said as I crosses my arms and smirked. "I will race you to that fountain and back, if you win I will leave you alone or give you whatever it is you desire, if I win well it will be a surprise, so yes?" he said as he held out his hand. "Very well," I replied and I shook his hand ", by the ancient rules, the wager is set," he said.

He drew a line with his snake staff ", to the fountain and back". We lined up at the start, "on your mark, get set,GO," he yelled out and we raced on.

(Few minutes later)

I can't believe that I lost! How could I have lost! "HAHAHAH HHHAAA I WIN THE WAGER!," Xibalba yelled out proudly. "Okay okay don't brag about it. what is it that you wanted or whatever?," I asked as I crossed my arm and pouted. He held me close to him ",well if I told you you would refuse BUT I did win so I'm afraid it has to come to this," he said as he kissed me right on my lips. 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!,' I thought to myself as I blushed deep red. I didn't kiss him back however. He then stopped and said ",your my Girlfriend, now that I won, well got to go,see you soon Mi Amor". He then disappeared. I stand there in shock...

I had a blank expression as I got home and I just went straight to my room. All I can think of was the kiss HE gave me. HE kissed me. HE held me. I simply just sat on my bed, thinking. His lips was so cold yet they held warmth at the same time, and they were smooth. "La Muerte I'm home!," my father cheerfully and walked into my room. "H-hey dad," I said as I tried to smile, he then gave me a curious look as he walked up to me. He then wiped off a piece of Tar from the corner of my lips. He then showed anger in his eyes " I told you to stay away from that boy, and did you listen? No," he said frimly. "He kissed you didn't he?," he said as he grabbed my wrist, I couldn't reply, I was in state of fear, my father would sometimes get mean. "DIDN'T HE!?," he yelled at me as he gripped my wrist tighter. "Yes he did! Dad please stop! I-it hurts!," I blurted out as the pain from my wrist grew. He then threw me across the room and I landed on the wooded floor hard. He then stomped out of my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

I sat up and hugged my knees, I looked at my wrist to see a bruise form. I sobbed silently hoping that my father doesn't hurt me any more, just like how he did when I was little. I then thought of Xibalba, and the kiss. Does he really like me? Is he just toying with me? Or did he just did that because he had a crush on me? I had more questions on my mind."Xibalba," I whispered to myself. By just saying his name, I somehow, suddenly felt warmth, and... Love. Do I have feelings for him because of the kiss? I decided to stop, try to at least, but my mind is still races with thoughts of him.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess, I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that

Who do you think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it? Uh, oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it no

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love

Ooh At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love

I guess I do love him I thought to myself as I smiled and lay down on my bed.

Xibalba PoV

I FINALLY KISSED HER! I thought to myself as I flew around the land of the Forgotten. I never felt this happy in my entire life, except for the time when my mother passed down the staff of two headed snake. "Xibalba! What the hell is going on!?," my mother yelled out from the window. "Oh nothing just practicing my flying skills," I replied and of course she shrugged it off. I landed on a cliff and sat at the edge, I been wanting to kiss La Muerte ever since i first saw her when she was 13 years old. She so beautiful, so graceful, so wonderful. I sigh to my self I then headed back to the coastal to find the king of The Land of the Remember arguing with my mother. "YOUR DEMON SON HAD TO KISS MY POOR LITTLE ANGEL! I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR HER EVER AGAIN!," he yelled as he saw me come in. "YOU!," he said as he charged at me, I then flew up high so that he wouldn't catch me. "King Remember, lets be reasonable," my mother said, "Shut your trap hole Queen Forgotten!," he yelled then turned towards me ", if I catch you with my daughter, I-I'll... I'LL KILL YOU!," he finally finished and stomped out of the castle.

When he was gone I then landed firmly on the ground and my mother walked up to me. "Can you explain to me what the hell had happened?," she said as she crossed her arms. I then explained to her and how I love La Muerte. "Aye Xibalba, you have been bitten by the love bug ever since you were 14 years old, hu?," she asked as she raised a brow. I sheepishly smiled as I blushed and replied with only a small nod. "Well same thing happened to me centuries ago, but it didn't ended up as a happy ever after," she said as she left the throne room. I knew what she ment by that but at least shes okay now unlike the years before when my father was around. I decided to go visit Mi Amor, I don't care what her father says, I want to see her again.

(Minutes passed)

I went up to the land of the remember and formed a spirit orb. "Find La Muerte," I said to the glowing orb and I followed it. I had to hide in the shadows of the castle entrance and halls. I had to be careful not to bump into King remember, he's mad (crazy) if I must say. He's way to protective with La Muerte, I don't see the problem of me being with her. The Orb finally stopped in front of a door and disappeared, the door frame read 'La Muerte' in beautiful cursive writing with marigolds around it. I turned the knob but it was lock, typical, her father must of locked the door. I used my magic to open the door ,went inside, and closed the door behind me. I find La Muerte sleeping on her bed, she looked so beautiful. I walked up to the bed ,sat down, and I brushed a few strays of hair from her looked so peaceful, I then saw her wrist that had a bruise. I felt anger rush through my veins but I held her hand and kissed her wrist.

I lay down with her and wrap my arms around her. She bury her face on my chest, and I rested my chin on top of her head. I smelled her hair, she smells like sugar and marigolds. "I promise to not let anyone hurt you," I whisperd to her, she didnt wake up however. I smiled, as I rubbed her back,and I then feel asleep with her.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N so I'm gonna add on the Christmas part and the adoption part in this story so let me explain this:

I decided to edit it and do abit of redo on this so yah)


	2. Chapter 2

La Muerte's POV

I woke up to feel someone on my bed, I feel so warm. I then sat up to find Xibalba laying in my bed. I looked at him with my eyes all wide, did he slept with me? He looked kinda cu- I try to cut off my thoughts and look away but my thoughts still countinued. I look back to him, he snored a little, his crown was off, and he hasn't covered himself with my blanket. I blushed, as I reached my hand out to touch his tar face. He looked so peaceful, as if no one can harm him, took my hand away and turned away. ' I don't love him' I thought to myself but my feelings are telling me that I love him deeply.

I felt the bed shift and arms being wrapped around me from behind "Morning Mi Amor," Xibalba said as he buried his face into the side of my neck and licked my sugary skin. I froze. Xibalba licked all the way up to my ear and nipped it. I moaned, it felt so good. I then realize what the hell is happening and...

SLAP! "XIBALBA YOU PERVERT!," I yelled at him. He rubbed the side of his face. "Sorry I couldn't resist," he said, I rolled my eyes "why are in my room? And how the hell you got in?," I asked as I crossed my arms. "Well I used my magic to get in the door and I just wanted to see you," he said as he put his head on my shoulder. We sat there in silent, we both lay back down the bed and cuddled. "Your really warm," I said to him and he held me closer to him. "Do y-you love me?," I asked with nervousness in my voice. He smiled and said " of course I do".

We just simply cuddled for a good 30 minutes until we heard foot steps. Xibalba and I sat up, he then disappeared "I'm still here," his voice said. "La Muerte," my father called as he entered the door. "Y-yes father?," I said as I got off of the bed ", you may go outside, BUT! if I see that Tar freak around y-," "yes I know Father and I won't see him and if I do I will come here," I cut him off. He was about to slap me but he kept himself firm "good, I will be in my studies," he said and stormed out of the room. 5 minutes passed Xibalba appeared, he carried me bridal style and flew us out of my room.

We went to the land of the living and sat at the edge of the bell tower where we made our wager. "Your dad seems abusive," Xibalba said as he wrapped his wings around me. "He is, he always abuse me, ever since my mother disappeared," I said as my tears blur my vision ", he said it was my fault that she's gone, and the next thing you know, I end up b-," I was cut off from Xibalba, He kissed me deeply.

We stopped and he pulled me closer to him "don't say anymore Mi Amor, I know," he said and kissed my forehead. I the started to play with the feathers from his wings, he saw what I was doing and smiled "you like them hu?," he asked. "They are really soft," I replied, he pulled out one feather from his wing and gave it to me, I brushed a finger against it ", doesn't it hurt when you do that?," I asked. He shrugged ",nope, unless it's a large feather I'm pulling out," he replied. I nodded, and rested my head on his chest.

(Far off in a distance)

King remember POV

"How dare she disobeyed my orders," I muttered under my breath.", King Remember can't you see that they are in love?," Queen Forgotten said. "HELL FUCKEN NO!," I yelled out and she flinch I continued "all I see is a wanna be prince charming that want to show her bad and not good,".She then look furious "All you ever do is beat you daughter until she's black and blue!," she yelled and I slapped her. "Only to teach her a lesson, that im the boss and that it was her fault that my wife left!," I yelled as I was about to leave. "Your wife motherfucken left because of you," she muttered and disappeared. How I despise her, how I hate my daughter for what she had done, I headed back to my land and went to my studies. "When she gets back she will be punished," I said to myself.

(Back to La Muerte and Xibalba)

Xibalba POV

I carried her back to her room, "will I see you again tonight?," she asked. I smiled, and nodded "yes my dear," I replied as I kissed her forehead. I left to the land of the forgotten "Xibalba," my mother called and I walked up to her. "Yes mother?," I asked, she carried a sad and worried look. "King Remember saw you and La Muerte at the bell tower, I feel as if he will beat her today," she said and I stood there in shock. I then ran down the Hall and went to the Land of the remember. I went to her room to only find King Remember beating La Muerte. He turned around and saw me "I told you to stay away from her, boy!," he spat. "That doesn't mean you have to beat her!," I yelled at him ",why can't you leave her alone!,". Anger then grew in his eyes, threw a fist at me, but I dodged and ran to La Muerte. I carried her, jumped out of the window, and transported us to my room in the land of the forgotten. I lay her down on my bed and cover her with my blanket. My mother came in, surprisingly with a bowl of water, a towel and bandages. "I somehow knew that you were gonna come back with her, so I brought this," she said and set the stuff down on my nightstand. She walked away and I looked back to La Muerte. She held herself, her arm is bruised, she has a black eye, and I get the felling that there's another bruise on her stomach or back. "La Muerte," I whispered and she looked up at me "I need you to sit up so that I can clean you up and bandage you,". She sat up and I dipped the towel in the water, I patted the cool towel on to her arm, and eye. I then bandage her arm and eye ", now is there any bruises on ur stomach or back?," I asked. She blushed and nodded ",both," she said.

La Muerte POV

" I need to just unzip your dress and take it off from the top, j-just to clean you up and bandage you," he said. I blushed but I simply nodded and turned the other way, I then a hand pulling the Zipper down from my back. The top part of my dress was taken off and I only crossed my arms, now that I'm only in my bra. He then patted the wet towel onto my back and then my stomach. He then bandage me all the way up to where my breast are and lay me down on to his bed with out putting the top part of the dress back on me. "The torso part of your dress is too tight so I'm just gonna leave it like that," he said, while he blushed and covered me with his blanket. "Or you just want to see more of my body hu?," I jokingly asked and he simply blushed even more. He sat down to a chair next to the bed "M-maybe, M-maybe n-not, is it hot in here?," s

He said nervously. I simply rolled my eyes "oh Balby you and your dirty minded self," I said. He blushed and simply looks at the hour glass "you should rest Mi Amor," he said. I smiled, closed my eyes and I then fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N please review and no flames please)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N so this chapter is about Xibalba rounding up the citizens of the land of the remember to help La Muerte over throw her dad, because he is insanely abusive, hopefully it will make since and I will 'try to not have my writing all over the place' so yah

Please review and no flames please)

Xibalba POV

As soon as La Muerte fell asleep I rushed out of the window and went to the land of the remember. I stand at a small stage where the Mariachi band is playing and made them stop playing the music. "People of the remember hear me," I called out and they all came to the stage. "La Muerte is being abused by her father, King Remember, and this is not a lie, I wish for all of you to believe me, and help me over throw King Remember so that she can rule this land, please help me to help her," I then finished as I held my snake staff tightly hoping that they would understand.

"Why should we listen to you?," one man said from the crowd ", you don't even have proof that she is hurt," he finished and crossed his arms. "I do have proof that she is hurt," I said and I brought out a glowing orb and showed them my memory of La Muerte being beaten by her own father. Everyone gasped at the scene that is shown before them I then putted away the orb ",You see, she's hurt, please help me, to help the love of my life, mi Corazón," I said and bowed my head down. The same man that judged me earlier, lift his hand up ", I will help m'lady," he said and every one did the same. Raising their hands up,

"I will help but only for m'lady,"

"Si yo también, I will help,"

"Me too,"

"For La Muerte!,"

Everyone cheered and I smiled. That was then King Remember appeared ", what's going on!?, You! Where is my daughter!? I'm not done with her," he yelled and the audience just look at us. "I challenge you King Remember," I said calmly changing the subject. "For what!?," he yelled and he tried to punch me but I doged. "For your crown," I said with determination my snake came back to life on its own shaking his head furiously, telling me ',no don't do it' but I turned it back into a still staff and put him down ", And... And La Muerte,". "Alright if I win you will be banished from my kingdom and yours," he said and he snapped his fingers and four swords appeared in mid air. "A sword match should be fine, don't you think," he said as he threw two swords at me.

I caught them, then a horn was blown from a short man ",King remember and Xibalba will fight for the crown, whom ever falls shall be banished from this land of the remember, and forgotten," he said and disappeared. "Xibalba dont!," a familiar voice was heard behind me, I turn around to see La Muerte running up to the stage ",what are you doing out of bed? Your still injured," I Said as I walked up to her. ",Xibalba don't do this, you will get hurt or worst get killed," she said as she put her hand on my chest. "I want to do this not for me, but for you," I said and I turned to face King Remember, She then walked back down of the the small stage. We then got into our fighting positions he was the first to charge at me. I then held out two of my swords to stop him, his strength then tries to put me down. "Who knew this would be so easy," he breathed out and was about to stab me but I pushed him off. ',come on just like fencing,' I thought to myself remembering the fencing class that I took. I look over my shoulder to see La Muerte with a worry look on her face ",for La Muerte," I whispered to myself. I screamed out loud and charged at him, both of our swords would hit and make sparks. 'Left right, left right, down right, up right, left right, left and right down,' I think to myself as I try to stab him. "For La Muerte!," I yelled out and the crowd cheered. I slash at his chest, making a large wound. "For Mi... Mi Corazón!," I yelled out and I punched him and he fell to the ground. I put my right foot on his wounded chest and pointed his face with my sword ", I have won this match King remember, I carry your crown, and you are hear by banished from both lands that me and La Muerte rule," I said then continue ", you are no longer to ever hurt La Muerte, you must now leave this land forever at once," I then finished. I got my foot off of him and he jumped up ", I will come back and have my revenge I will," he rasped as he disappeared.

The crowd cheered and I then held my hand out to La Muerte. She came onto the stage ", La Muerte," I said and she look straight into my eyes ", you are no longer be beaten by your father and the crown that I carry is now yours," I finished and she started to cry. She hugged me and kissed me, ", thank you so much Balby," she said.

The crowd cheered and of course there was a celebration. I of course ate a lot especially some chrruros, maybe a lot more. La Muerte and me dance to the songs that the mariachi band played. I carried her and took her at the edge of a cliff, we sat there for a while taking the scenery of everyone having a wonderful time. "Balby, will you promise me something?," she asked and I nodded ", promise me that you will never forget me or leave me,". "I promise Mi Corazón, I promise," I replied, I wrap my arms around her and my wings as well.

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N IM SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time, anyways im working on the Christmas special that I have talked about, so hopefully you all enjoy

Sorry if this chapter sucks but hey I tried

Please review)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N and so here it is guys the Christmas one hope you guys like it and of course please review. So this takes place after Xibalba help La Muerte over throw her dad and two years pass by so

La Muerte 17 years old

Xibalba 20 years old

Hope my writing isn't all over the place I'm really trying my best to improve even in Literacy

Thank you for your understanding (if you don't understand eh its okay) so here it is guys :D)

Xibalba POV

Two years have passed already ever since I helped La Muerte over threw her father, King remember. Christmas is today, I want to take her out to dinner along with a simple stroll in the land of the living and of course give her a Christmas gift. I made preparations for our dinner, only that it on top of the church bell where we first met. Aw yes, now there is a beautiful memory I will always treasure forever.

I smiled to myself as I went to a small flower patch to pick out some Marigolds and roses. Its frustrating because the thrones kept on stabbing the tips of my finger, and palms of my hands. "Its will all be worth it by the end of the day," I groan to myself. I soon finished and went back to the top of the church bell tower. I picked out the petals of some the red roses and made a walk way leading to the table. By the time I was done, I over hear the Mariachi band playing one of the songs I mostly hate in my immortal life:

" Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart!"

"Oh gods please no...," I groan to myself, snapped my fingers and now all you hear is grown men screaming. I then check my hour glass (A/N because idk if they were invented yet so let's just skip that shit and continue with the story) and then checked the sun. The sun has already set so I headed to the land of the remember, with the roses and Marigolds I picked. "Don't screw this Xibalba, don't screw," I said to myself, just to mentally prepare myself.

La Muerte's POV

I search though my closest to see if there is anything else that I could where, a few of my other dresses are a bit small for me. What? You expect me to be the same size when I was 15 years old? I then found a red dress that has a few Marigolds on it and it has a large sombrero. There is a small tag, I decided to grab it, and its a letter from my mom.

The letter read:

April, 13, 1909 (A/N idk what date she decided to leave so I just random picked a date)

Dear mi hija,

I'm so sorry that I'm not there for you. I know that as if now I am gone, and i know that your father wasn't a good man. I was forced to marry him, by my mother. If I ever do come back I wish to see you with this dress, I made it for you when you were only a baby. I really will miss you and hopefully I will see you soon... Mi hija, mi La Muerte...

With love,

Mother

I cried and now I hope someday she will come back. I put the letter down and took out the dress from the closet and put it on. I brushed a few dust off of it and my sombrero. There was then candles that appeared around my large sombrero and the bottom of my dress. I walked up to the mirror from my bed room, I cried even more harder, knowing that my mother would love to see me in this dress. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and I jumped a little and turn around only to see Xibalba.

"Mi Amor you look wonderful... ¿Por qué lloras?," he asked as he wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "M-my mother made me this dress... And a letter came with it... she said that s-she might come back, I- I- I just miss her so much," I said trying to hold back the tears. He pulled me close and I bury my face into his chest. It was a good 5 minutes until I stopped crying ", we should go ahead and get going," I said and wiped the last tear. "Oh r-right I was gonna give you these," Xibalba said as he held out a bouquet if Marigold and roses.

"Thank you Balby," I said with a warm smile and he handed over the flowers. "And I believe a Christmas dinner awaits us," he said as he wrapped and arm around me. I'm still not forgetting about my mother, she left me when I was only 8 years old. I still, however forgive for what she had done, I just hope she is fine.

(Meanwhile)

? POV

I watched from a far off distance to see La Muerte. She has grown so much over the years. "Don't worry we will meet soon," I said and I vanished.

(Back to La Muerte and Xibalba)

Xibalba POV

I cover La Muerte eye's with my hands. "Come on Balby, can I see now?," she begged and I only rolled my eyes. "No mi Amor," I replied, few moments and we finally arrived. "Okay, now you can look," I said and uncovered her eyes, she smiled. "Aye Balby, you sure know how to surprise me," she said and we walked to the small table. "What can I say?, I do try though," I said and pulled out the chair for her, I then sat down at the other side. We talked, ate, drank some wine, and yes I made sure that both of us don't get drunk.

We then walked around San Angel, every one seem to be in their Christmas spirit. Some children are playing, adults are drinking, some were praying, basically everyone is having a good time. I then took out a small present from my pocket. "La Muerte, I know it doesn't seem much but, I hope you enjoying," said and I gave her the gift. "Oh Balby, you didn't need to give me a gift," she said and all I did was stare into her eye. "Don't worry about it Mi amor, please open it," I begged, she only chuckled and she then opens the gift. "Oh Balby its so beautiful," she said as she pulled out the necklace from the box. The necklace is a black ribbon with a golden locket in the middle. She opened the pocket to find a picture of us when I was 18 years old and she was 15 years old. "Here I will help you put it on," I offered, she pulled her hair back, and I put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Balby," she said and hugged me. We continued walking until we stubble upon a mistletoe, we both looked at each other and blushed. "Well this is- mmmph!," I was then cut off by La Muerte, she kisses me with passion and love, I kissed back, and held her close.

?POV

"Haha yes," I said to myself. I was the one who put that mistletoe there. I smiled and saw them kiss, I have already know that she would fall in love Xibalba.

La Muerte POV

We stopped and we looked at each other. He is blushing light green, a little bit on his cheek. We continued to walked down the street, and I look back at Xibalba. He is looking straight but his skull pupils kept on staring at me. "Xibalba?," I asked, getting suspicious. "Y-yes Mi Amor," he asked, I then smirked at him ", are you still staring at me?," I said. "What no y-your staring!," blurted out and tapped on him fingers. His skull pupils still were staring at me, I only giggled.

We finally then headed back to my realm, only that one of my servants were freaking out. "M'Lady! There's someone that wants to see you," the small skeleton man said with nervousness in his voice. He lead us to the throne room to only see my mother, "Mami?," I said and Xibalba looked at me dead confused.

Xibalba POV

'Mami?,' I thought to myself. La Muerte then ran up to the woman. "Mi Hija look how much you grown! And your wearing the dress I made you," her mother said as she kissed La Muerte's head. "Mami I missed you... I thought... I thought that you would be gone forever," La Muerte cried. The sight of all this made me cry, mother and daughter bondage. "But now I am here Muerte, I'm here, estoy aquí," she said.

They stopped and La Muerte mother took notice of me. "So this is my future son in law?," her mother said teasingly. Of course me and La Muerte blushed. "Y-yes I'm her boyfriend," I replied and she only giggled. "Well its nice to finally meet you, just be sure that you take care of my daughter," she said and I nodded. "It is Christmas so why don't we celebrate together," Her mother said and La Muerte jumped with joy. I decided that I should leave since they have a lot of catching up to do ",I have to go, I jut remembered that I forgot to say merry Christmas to my mother," I said and La Muerte nodded and gave me a kiss. "See you soon," she said and I smiled, leaving her with her mother.

"Now it spend time with my mother," I said to myself and went to my realm.

(A/N Yay La Muerte' smother is back, sorry that I haven't up dated in a while so here is something to make it up for it

Please review)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Okay so thank you for the reviews though some were interesting so I will explain some of them questions that you got so the first one:

BookofLifeFan chapter 4 . 13h ago

Hey, can you tell us what happen to Xibalba's dad?

My response: I will work on that right away and that is a pretty good idea *bro fist*

Next one:

Guest chapter 4 . Dec 20

You told us Xibalba was 16 when he meet Le Muerte.

My response: Well let me go ahead and explain this one (sorry if it doesn't make since because I'm terrible at explaining). You see *puts on glasses and grabs a sheet of paper* ahem so Xibalba ages faster than La Muerte (from my perspective) that's why he looks soo old. So every year equals to 2 years for him(Idk if that sounds right), or I could just change the numbers from the first chapter :/

Next one:

Guest chapter 4 . Dec 20

You do know it was like a thousand years from this day, when La Muerte's mom left. But you're doing an awesome job. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just letting you know.

My response: Oh I know that but La Muerte parents (including Xibalba's) they are 1,000 years old but La Muerte's mother didn't leave over 1,000 years back. No. Let's just say that La Muerte's mother left only when La Muerte was a child (which basically La Muerte was about 10 if I recall). And no you didn't hurt my feelings so Thank you :)

Next one:

Guest chapter 4 . Dec 20

Aaaawwww, I'm so happy for them.

My response: I KNOW RIGHT XD )

well that is all. The next chapter will be about Xibalba's dad DUN DUN DDUUUN


	6. Xibalba's Father

(A/N so this is about Xibalba dad so this will be kinda sad and all so prepare yourself)

La Muerte walked through the halls of Xibalba castle. She decided to do a surprise visit since they have been to busy to see each other. She then stopped at a large black door, Xibalba forbidden her to not ever enter that room. But this door always taunted her. So she entered, to find a huge mess, everything was broken, ripped, shattered, and all over the place. As the innocent and curious person she is, she walked up to a half broken dresser, there lay a small picture. A mysterious person, that is with a small child, that she guess is Xibalba. She then try to grab it but a hand grabbed onto her wrist. She jumped and turned to find Xibalba behind her. "Mi Amor I'm sorry I just w-was curious a-a-and- AAAHHH OWW!," she cried. Xibalba's grip from her wrist tighten. Growing pain, he pinned her to the wall, and all La Muerte could do was to stare into his eyes with fear, confusion, and pain. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER ENTER THIS ROOM!," He scream and La Muerte cried. "I-im sorry p-please," she said in a hush voice.

Xibalba expression soften and let go of her wrist. "I- I- I- I'm so sorry Mi Amor," he then tried to hug her but he stopped himself. He then dropped to his knees and cried hugging himself. La Muerte then hugged him, "Balby, its okay," she said but Xibalba still cried and blurted out ", No! I-its not! I-im a monster". She then touched his cheek, "Balby your not a monster but can you explain to me why you did that?," she asked. Xibalba nodded and try to calm himself down. La Muerte of course had to walk him to his bedroom, she felt as if something terrible happened in that mysterious room, so that is why she took him to his own bedroom. Minutes passed and he was calm. "It was when I was young, a child, when my father was alive", he spoke and La Muerte listen closely for she knew that this was important.

Flashback

His father was poisoned. Poison with sadness, anger, and depression. Xibalba remember, when he was a child , when ever he would come home, he would see his father crying at the corner of his bedroom. Crying because of the pain he was felling in said of himself. Xibalba himself would try and make his father happy but every time he would approach his father. King Forgotten (his father) would unleash his dark self. Breaking every little thing in his path. That would include Xibalba...

At the age of 10 year old, Xibalba made a gift for his father. Just so he could see his father happy once more, the gift Xibalba made was a heart. Made out tar, ashes, clay and rock, painted over with green paint. The small gift came with a note, saying this:

Daddy please be happy again. I miss your smile. And always remember that I always will love you. Your the best dad I could ever ask for. Please be happy again daddy.

The note was a green piece of paper, and the writing was done with a red pen. He approach his father with gift, before he could say anything, his father suddenly raged. His father didn't know that Xibalba was walking up to him, with that happening, his father broke his wing, with the gift that Xibalba made, by accident. His father apologizes and try to hug his son, but before he could walk up to Xibalba. Xibalba, ran away from his father, crying, not because from the pain from his wing, but from his tar covered heart. Xibalba thought that his father hated him, and broke his wing on purpose.

Meanwhile, his father saw the gift that Xibalba had made for him. He read the note, he then broke down crying, knowing his son will never forgive him. And so... Two days after that incident... King remember, father of Xibalba... Committed suicide. He hung him self. Xibalba was the first to see his father hanging, dead. There lay a small note from his father, a black piece of paper with white pen writing, tears were also on the paper . The note read:

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this had to happen. I'm sorry I broke your wing Mi hijo. I thank you for your caring and the gift that you had made for me. But I broke your wing. And for what I had done... Well now you see before your eyes. I don't blame you Mi Hijo for my death. I blame myself. I can't ask for giveness from you because I know that I caused you pain, and suffering. I will always love you and your mother.

With love,

Father

Xibalba cried. He screamed with rage and anger. His mother came in to find her own Amor dead before her eyes. She tried comforting her son, but Xibalba kept crying out ", ITS MY FAULT THAT HES DEAD! ITS MY FAULT! ITS MY FAULT!,".

Back to present

They both laid down on his bed"I had to take therapy because of that," Xibalba said. "I'm so sorry to here that Xibalba, and that you had to go through with that," La Muerte said as she put her hand on top of Xibalba's. He looked down at their hands ",you healed me," he said. "What? How?," she said as she tilted her head a little . He put his head on top of La Muerte's chest. She puts her hand on his head, "with your love and kindness, ever since the day I first say you, the day where we first met, I healed," he said ", you were so nice to me,and you just seem to, understand me in every way,I thank you for that". "I never thought of that," La Muerte said, as They sat up, Xibalba then puts his hand under La Muerte's chin and with that they kissed.

(A/N yes in know it suck for Xibalba's dad to be dead, but hey that's that... Right?

Well please review)


End file.
